Beautiful Eyes
by YazzyBoo
Summary: Trouble seems to follow her everywhere. No matter how far she runs, she always gets pulled down into that black hole of despair. Death. Pain. Sadness. Can he show her that the world is not all bad, and help to mend her broken heart? Or destroy it?
1. Introduction

_**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THIS IS A FANFICTION STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Beautiful eyes

Summary: Sango Nagasaki a beautiful and traumatized teenager goes on in her life with such sadness . Can a few friends and a handsome violet eyed stranger change all that? Will they destroy the evil that is Naraku? Can Sango be reunited with her dear brother? (Find out inside)

It was a wonderful and sunny day but not for this girl.

She yawned in response to waking up to chirping birds out side her window. Meet Sango Nagasaki, an extremely beautiful, intelligent and athletic yet melancholy teenager. She has had a very sad experience in the past and has yet to learn to forget about it.

A dangerous assassin murdered her two beloved parents and kidnapped her sweet younger brother. This madman was named Naraku Onaya. What a cruel man he was. Her brother was only 1 when this all happened and she 5. Naraku vowed to return for her when she was older.

She was frightfully scared until one day an old woman came to take her under her care her name was Kaede Shikaro. They lived together in Kyoto for eleven years but still hasn't forgotten the misery and manslaughter that occurred before and continues to repeat the vision again and again in her dreams.

She had natural good looks thanks to her mother. But yet had the strength and resilience of her father. One would look upon her with envy. She had dark brown silky straight hair flowed down her back elegantly and rested right above her buttocks. She had a beautiful body models would be jealous of, and the still grace of a noblewoman. And then accompanied by gorgeous facial features came her eyes. Those beautiful large, hazel eyes could entrance a magician. Yet they held such sadness in them,

She had few acquaintances. She never took it any farther in fear of becoming hurt by them. She was alone , never a great deal to anyone besides her adopted mother Kaede , and her adorable feline companion Kilala.

Everyday was the same for her; little did she know she was in for a big surprise.

So what do you guys think let me know in your reviews please go easy this is my first fanfic so don't be harsh in your reviews and no flames! Also give me requests and what you think I should do to improve. Tell me if you want me to continue(even though I'll continue either way! lol)Thanks beye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. New Beginning

Beautiful Eyes

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA THIS IS JUST A FANFICTION STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Sango dear come downstairs please, I have something important to tell you!" Lady Kaede yelled .

"Okay Lady Kaede I'm coming!" she yelled from her upstairs bedroom

Sango rushed downstairs to her guardian . "What is it Lady Kaede, Is something wrong?!"The teenager frantically asked. "Oh calm yourself dear nothing is wrong. There is some good news I wish to inform you of so you might want to sit down". Sango gave her a quizzical and confused expression but nonetheless obliged. Lady Kaede began calmly "Sweetie now I know you've come to be quite acquainted to Kyoto but it just seems that here is not a very pleasant place to continue raising you. You are still very young but however this place still holds too many horrid memories for you to concentrate on other things. You have been very depressed lately and I hate to see that pretty little face of yours to always be so sad. That is why I have decided to move us to Tokyo. It is not far from here and I have already found us a home. It is very nice and humble if I may say so myself. It is right next to a beach and I know you enjoy the beach. So what do you say dear?".

Sango gave it some thought and just nodded her head .Lady Kaede beamed "Oh that's great dear! Well you better get upstairs and start packing we leave early in the morning". Sango headed upstairs and began to pack her belongings in her suitcase. As she half-heartedly packed things in her bag her mind wandered off to other things 'This is so complicated ' I don't feel comfortable about moving' what if the kids at my school don't like me' what if I won't be able to come back here I'll miss this place too much . Mom , dad please if you're out there please watch over me and Kohaku I'll miss you ' .A single tear slid down her cheek as she closed her suitcase .

Miroku lay there on the grass in a park contemplating many things . He looked up to see his best friend InuYasha arguing with his other best friend Kagome. He smirked; they always seemed to be fighting about something but to him that was just their way of expressing their love to each other.

"Hey love birds you done yet cuz I wanna go home" Miroku said smirking as the two of their faces were graced with the same rosy blush. "We are not love birds!" Kagome yelled at her friend. "Feh as if I would EVER be with you!"He yelled back blushing madly. "What is that supposed to mean a!" Miroku saved his friend from suffering at her rage by speaking up "Hey how about we just go home" Miroku suggested. The two of them walked Kagome home, she bid farewell to the both of them "Bye Miroku Bye Inuyasha, Oh and Inuyasha ..." Yeah Kagome?" "SIT!"

Miroku snickered at the sound of his Best friend plummeting to the ground 'oh Inuyasha when will you ever learn?' "Hey Miroku " "Yah Inuyasha" "What were you thinking about back at the park? You seemed pretty deep in thought " "Oh yeah some of it was about how stupid I was not expecting Shima to break up with me after I saw her cheating on me" Miroku said with a hint of sadness in his voice."Keh I expected as much get over it Miroku I know your lecherous ass will find a new girl by the end of this week there are plenty of fish in the sea so just stop[ moping around like a dickhead" !

"Wow Inuyasha that's unusually profound and helpful of you to care about me and who knows maybe you're right maybe I will find a new girl " Miroku stated as a way of mocking him using his as a matter of factly tone of voice. "Keh do whatever the hell you want retard, I'm going home see you at school tomorrow...Oh and if you mention any of that profound shit we talked about to anyone I'll beat you into the ground you hear!" Inuyasha threatened. Miroku only gave a smile and Inuyasha was off speeding off to home.

'Who knows Inuyasha maybe your'e right maybe I will get a new girlfriend but this time I'm going to choose someone I really care about'


	3. Hello Tokyo

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha**

**I loved the reviews I got. I was pleased with what I got and greatly appreciate it ! Hopefully this chapter will please my readers. Special thanks to all my reviewers. I love you all. Thank you for the reviews you have posted for me . And like I said before I welcome comments , and suggestions as well as requests(BUT NOT FLAMES LOL).This goes out to myguardianangel45 , you were my very first reviewer! Not that I don't appreciate others but you were my first and I choose to acknowledge you ! To those who reviewed , your responses are at the bottom. I will continue to write so long as you guys continue to review. Anyways on with the story!**

**Chapter Three: Welcome To Tokyo**

**(Sango's P.O.V.)**

**I deeply sighed as I watched us pass by my home Kyoto. As I watch the skyscrapers , buildings , and familiar environment speed by as I ride the Tokyo express. Though I have had many bad experiences here , I can't help but to shed a tear knowing that I will never return. Though Kaede might not have known-I didn't want to leave. She looked so eager , it was hard to say 'no'. So I merely nodded. **

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

**After a series of hours , they arrived in Tokyo. Their first stop was at their new home in a peaceful secluded area by the beach.**

"**(gasp) This place is beautiful Auntie." Said an awestruck Sango**

**She was staring at a huge beach house only a few yards from the beach. Her new home was a gorgeous white house with a burgundy tile roof , a patio much to her own pleasure, a leafy garden obviously meant for Lady Kaede, and a sunset ocean view to die for. **

**Lady Kaede chuckled "I thought you might like it dear."**

**Sango came over and gave her foster mother a loving embrace.**

"**Thank you." She mumbled against the fabric of her guardian's coat.**

"**You needn't thank me dear , now go on in, and upstairs. The room on the left is yours right down the hall from mine and across from the guest room." Lady Kaede replied**

"**Will do auntie." Sango said as she released the elder woman.**

**She ran upstairs to her room and marveled at the extravagant effort her 'auntie' put into the design of this house. Then she came to her room , it was fairly large and had a amazing texture. Sango placed her hand on the wall.**

'**Wow , auntie sure worked hard on all of this , and it was all for me'. She thought almost guiltily.**

**She unpacked all of her items and after about four hours, everything was where she wanted it to be. She took about a minute to step back and admire her work.**

"**Looks pretty good don't you think Kirara"? She asked her playful kitten.**

**The bodacious feline replied with a mewl as a sort of an agreement. Sango giggled lightly at that. Just then Kaede walked in and beamed at the young girl's eye for design.**

"**Why Sango this is absolutely beautiful"!**

"**I'm glad you like it Auntie". Sango smiled back.**

"**Now, come on down stairs so that you can have some dinner".**

"**Alright". Was her simple reply.**

**They ate the delicious dinner Kaede made in weary silence. They both had a lot of work and were obviously exhausted from all the labor of moving in. That is until Kaede broke the silence.**

"**You know you'll be starting school tomorrow , right"? she questioned.**

"**I'm looking forward to it , I think". She replied halfheartedly.**

**To tell the truth, she really didn't want to go. Not to be the new kid. To always be the one to be questioned-about her life. She doesn't like the thought of meeting new people-to be constantly reminded of her horrid past.**

**After a while , they put away the leftovers, and cleaned up, Kaede made a suggestion.**

"**Well I think it's time we went to bed , don't you think"?**

"**That would be nice". Sango said.**

**Kirara meowed in response. Both Kaede and Sango chuckled at that.**

**As Sango lay in bed, She thought.**

'**Tomorrow's school , I guess I have quite a lot to look forward to'. **

**She fell into a deep sleep after that awaiting the events that will happen to her the next morning.**

**Well , what did you think? I hope it was to your expectations and that it seems better than before. Here are your responses.**

**myguardianangel45: Well , so how was it ? And I'm glad you liked the first few chapters, and hope you like this one too!**

**Morgan Of Salerone: Thank you for the requests! It really did make me work harder on this chapter! Oh and don't worry they weren't harsh! Improvement is good in my book!**

**Celonhael: Thanks for the reviews , I appreciate them! Your comments were very sweet by the way! I am so happy you gave me good reviews!**

**I love you all, and thanks for the support! I really appreciate it! I'm sorry about the long wait by the way! I was just so caught up in schoolwork, and life. I'll try not to take longer to update this time ! Bye! **


	4. Meeting

Well here it is-my fourth chapter!

Listen I know that I take too long to update, however it's because I try to see if anyone else will review.

But I'm not that lucky! JK lol

But I am lucky to have a few people like mygaurdianangel45

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, otherwise I would have made Miroku fall in love with me! Duh. Lol JK

So here is the chapter you all have been waiting for! XD

**Meeting:**

"Well I guess this is it then". Said Sango as she looked at herself in the mirror.

She wore the necessary high school uniform..(A/N: For those of you who don't know, the high school uniform for most of Japan is a white long sleeved dress shirt slightly tucked into a mid-thigh length dark blue skirt accommodated by a dark blue jacket and a red tie.) She decided to add her own personal touch: knee length black, suede high heel boots. Her hair was put into one long braid, and pink eye shadow, black eyeliner, and clear lip[ gloss. All in all she looked lovely.

She made her way downstairs to say goodbye to Kaede. She ate breakfast, grabbed her lunch, and kissed her aunt goodbye.

On her walk to school, she worriedly contemplated her first day. She kept telling herself 'Remember this is for auntie'.

Already at school , Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome met up, and were talking.

"Feh as if I would ever". Inuyasha said.

"Oh come on Inuyasha, everyone has to lose sometime-even you"! Kagome countered

"You want to bet on that"? Inuyasha said smugly

"As a matter of fact I do"! Kagome said as she got that competitive gleam in her eyes.

"Ok, fine. If I lose the next game, I have to be your personal slave for a week. However if I win-you get to be mine."

"Deal." They simultaneously said as they shook hands.

Taking their attention off of each other for a moment, they noticed a certain friend of theirs staring off into space.

"Hey Miroku! Are you there?"Inuyasha yelled loud enough to shake Miroku out of his trance.

"Huh?" Miroku replied rather lamely.

"What's up, you seem rather distracted lately, Is anything wrong?" Kagome asked worriedly.

Miroku gave her an assuring smile and said "Don't worry Kagome, I'm alright, Just been thinking lately."

"Well, ok , If you say so." Kagome said doubtedly.

And with that said , they headed off to class.

"Now class settle down ". The elderly teacher instructed to his students

"Today we have a new student joining us, and I want you all to make her feel welcome."

With that said he opened the door, and in she walked in She had to be the most beautiful girl Miroku's ever seen. He just sat there gaping at her. There seemed to be some kind of connection between the two. He never felt something like this before. It wasn't lust or want though. He didn't know what it was.

"well young lady, why don't you introduce yourself?" The teacher asked.

"Hi, my name is Sango Nagasaki, and I'm from Kyoto. It's very nice to meet you all." She said rather shyly.

Miroku couldn't believe it. Even her voice was beautiful. He hated to admit it , but for once it was he who was head over heels for someone.

"Now would any of you would like to show Ms. Nagasaki to her classes, and her way around school?" The teacher inquired.

Practically all the boy's, and most of the girl's hands went up. The teacher sighed , and said "I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way." He went to the computer at his desk typed, clicked, and scrolled until he found what he was looking for.

"Well , you seem to know you're way 'round the school. Would you mind showing her around?"

asked.

"It would be my pleasure to escort someone so lovely on campus Sensei." Miroku said as he threw a smile at both Sango, and his teacher.

Sango blushed and smiled knowingly back at him.

"Now , why don't you take a seat next to Miroku across from Kagome. Uh would you raise your hands guys?" He replied

They raised their hands, and Sango took her seat. The remainder of the class discussed mainly about the history of swords and how they were forged. When the bell rang, Sango got up. And Miroku hurriedly followed suit.

"Hey! You're not that big on socializing are you?" Miroku asked.

Sango raised an eyebrow at him , and he clumsily fumble for words

"I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you . I…I just was..just..Ugh." Miroku said quite clumsily

Sango laughed at Miroku's foolishness. But it quickly died down after Miroku started to stare at her. She gave him a reassuring smile and said shyly "It's ok I know what you meant. I'm just not all that familiar with this place."

"Hm. You know you have an adorable laugh. I like it." He said, eyes still transfixed on her.

Sango blushed and turned away whispering a small 'thank you'. Soon after he gained his composure, he laughed , and said "Well come on, we got to get you to second period. Not a very good impression on your first day if you were to be late, now would it?" She smiled , and took his arm. They walked to class in an awkward silence.

Miroku smiled. 'I really like that adorable blush of hers, I'll be sure to make her do that in the future.' They walked in the classroom together-still hand in hand. This cost them jealous glares from both boys and girls alike.

"Umm Miroku you can let go of my hand now." Sango said still blushing furiously

After second period , lunch came. They walked together there. Miroku repeatedly complimenting her, getting fuchsia blushes every time. The two were noticed by a couple pair of amused eyes.

"Looks like Miroku hit it off with the new girl." Inuyasha said smiling.

"Inuyasha! Her name's Sango, not 'new girl'. And besides Miroku's been in need of some cheering up. They look so cute together! Maybe if we.."

"NO!" Inuyasha interrupted.

"Please it would make Miroku _so_ happy!" Kagome pleaded

"I refuse to help you, you're never right, and you drag me everywhere!" Inuyasha stated.

"Please Inuyasha." She said while rubbing his ears.

Inuyasha's mood changed to that of bliss, growled, but muttered a 'fine' and a few other incoherent things. Kagome continued to caress his ears as she noticed the newfound couple share a conversation.

"Ah so you're from Kyoto , I hear there's a lot of business there."Miroku said obviously compelled in the conversation

"I guess you could say that." Sango replied unsurely

"Did you get to see the rest of Tokyo before you became a student here?" Miroku asked

"Not really , no. I've been busy unpacking at home." Sango explained

"Hmm. Really. Well, I'll tell you this- How 's about I give you a tour ,and we could get to know each other a little better." Miroku said with pleading eyes.

"Well.." Sango said unsurely.

"Come on, I want to get to know you. And Tokyo's really beautiful if you know where to look." Miroku told her.

"Alright." Sango said still shy enough to be unsure.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 10 a.m. tomorrow."He said just as Kagome came to their table dragging along Inuyasha with her.

"Hey Miroku, what's up? Hey Sango!" She said in her usual happy mood.

They both said a 'hi', not wanting to break their concentration off of each other.

"Say guys, what do you say I show Sango around the rest of the day? I know a lot about this school too ya know." She reminded playfully.

Before Miroku could reply and give her an implication that _he _could and would do it by himself Kagome added something else.

"Besides Miroku , you have to catch up on your class work from when you were gone. You wouldn't mind would you Sango?"

Sango gave her a smile and politely said "Of course not."

"Well.." Miroku said before he was cut off yet again.

"Awesome ! Then it's settled ! Inuyasha ,why don't you catch up with Miroku while I take Sango to P.E.?"

"Yeah, whatever." Inuyasha said dismissively as he thought of what calamities his love would cause soon enough

"Well we'll see you guys later! Come on Sango!" She said as she dragged Sango out of the cafeteria.

Once the girls were completely out of earshot , the boys began their own conversation.

"What is she planning?" Miroku muttered mostly to himself.

Inuyasha smirked. "You seem to have been getting cozy with the new girl." Inuyasha said obviously amused by his friend's love struck-ness.

"Yeah. But I know that you're thinking I might use her and that's it. But that's not the case. Not with her. I really want to get to know her, and be with her. She is so different from all the other girls. She's smart, nice, kind, polite, sincere… Did I mention how completely, and utterly beautiful she is?" Miroku continued

Inuyasha's expression from a playful one to that of a serious one "You really like her, don't you?"

"It's stronger than that , but I'm not really that sure yet." He said with a calm smile on his face.

"I've got a date with her tomorrow too." He said ,smile widening as he said it.

"Well, don't try to mess this one up you Lech, she seems like a winner." Inuyasha warned, expression solemn.

"Trust me , I won't . Now what do you say we get to class before we get in trouble." Miroku suggested.

"Yeah , whatever." Inuyasha said completely throwing away the former subject.

Miroku chuckled and got up after his best friend still daydreaming about the bodacious Sango Nagasaki.

'_I hope you will be mine. My one and only forever. My Sango.' _

**SOOOOOOOOOO what do you think? Hit me up and tell me.**

**Oh here are your responses:**

**Sxyinubab: Hey thanks for the review, I really appreciate it! Oh and I will definitely review you if you review me! Lol see ya and keep up the good work on your story! I can't wait to see the next chapter!**

**Mygaurdianangel45:Hey, what can I say? You're awesome just like your stories. I really thank you for sticking by me. I really appreciate the support! I'm waiting on your next updates! BEyez XD **


	5. A Teeny Mistake

Tiny Mistake

The thought had been bothering her all day.

_'Where is he?'_

The last time she saw him was first period yesterday,and that was it. But that wasn't the only thing. He wasn't even in the tenth grade building for that matter! This was strange. She never acted like this. Could it be that she fell for Miroku? No. It can't be. Her only priority was to study to be a police officer to stop creeps like the one who killed her family. Or hopefully catch him , and put an end to his days of hurting others.

But no matter how hard she tried , that boy relentlessly plagued her mind. Maybe that Kagome girl might know where he might be.

"Umm. Kagome...?"

"Yeah. Hey what's up? You've been awfully quiet-even for a new kid." The vibrant young girl chuckled at Sango's shy expression.

"I'm sorry.." She muttered an excuse

"Hey it's alright. I was just joking!"

Sango then let out a small giggle, which ensued a laugh from Kagome. And then a mingling of their laughter rang out in the gym locker rooms.

"So what's on your mind?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing really it's just I've been wondering about that guy from yesterday..."

"Oh! You mean Miroku! So... what is it ? Do you like him?! Ooooh! You guys are going to make such a cute couple!!!!!! Kagome squealed with delight.

Sango turned a crimson red as she stuttered to make an excuse to make Kagome think otherwise.

"No! It,it,it...It's just that he was so kind to me yesterday, and,and, I, I, I was just wondering why I don't see her around the building.

"Whatever you say." Kagome said in a sing-song voice to tease her.

"Well if you must know , he's not in the same grade as us. He's in the 12th grade actually He was in our class yesterday because he, and InuYasha 'accidentally' failed science last year,and needs to take our class to graduate this year." She explained giving a sarcastic tone to the word 'accidentally'.

"Oh."

Kagome saw her expression suddenly change from embarrassed to a rather sullen look. so she quickly regretted her words, and tried to make it better.

"But I'm pretty sure he likes you! I saw the way he looked at you. It really seems that he's into you!" She tried frantically to try ,and cheer her up.

"Really?"Sango looked up at her with a small smile on her face.

"Positive!" She assured her with an encouraging smile.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!

The bell sounded , signaling that it was time to get to class. The girls made sure that they were wearing the right uniform.(white tank top and blue shorts)

The both of them made a rush to get to the gym. As soon as they made their way in, a number of kids turned to look at them. Some....Not so admiring.

A girl in her own inappropriate version of the uniform made her way towards them,followed by two others adorning the same outfit.

"So... you've got a new weirdo to pathetically hang around with you?" She said rather smugly with a smirk.

"I'd rather be weird than a whore like you." Kagome retorted.

Sango looked at her new friend with a smile and turned to Kikyo with a glare. Just because she was quiet, didn't mean that she didn't know how to stand up for herself every once in the while. She stepped forward , and looked Kikyo in the eye with a fierce look in her flaming crimson eyes that formerly resembled mahogany.

"Just who the hell are you, and what gives you the right to call me weird, I'm not the one practically trying to give myself to every boy, and girl around?!" She yelled earning a surprised look from Kikyo.

Kikyo stood there staring at her with wide eyes of fear. But at the sound of the whistle , and yells from the coach, she just gave her a glare , and 'Hmph'ed away from her. She turned back to look at her and give her a quick glare. Sango gladly returned it.

After that, she turned to Kagome, and gave her a beaming smile of triumph. The girls both hi-fived , and went to line up for attendance. Sango gave her a hug and congratulated her.

"Wow!" I've never seen anyone get on that bitch for a measly little comment! That was great! I've been meaning to do that to her for a long time! And the look on her face was priceless!" Kagome laughed out.

Sango gasped.

"Was I really that horrible? Besides , who was that girl?" She frantically said with an embarrassed look at the fact everyone was staring at her.

"Yes,but that is a good thing! Someone needs to put that slut back into her place! Oh , and that was Kikyo, or as I like to call her: Kinky-hoe. She used to go out with InuYasha. That is until he caught her cheating, and broke up with 's in the twelfth grade but doing course recovery for SEVERAL subjects.." Kagome explained with pure disgust,and hatred for Kikyo.

"Well I'll agree with you on one thing. She sure is hmm.... what's the word? Ah! a slutty, bitchy, retarded Whore! She managed through laughs as Kagome joined in.

Just then two girls ran in the gym room up to began speaking between between gasps of air.

"Hey what's up guys?" they said simultaneously.

One had black hair in a bun atop her head with two feathers sticking out, wearing red lipstick amazingly matching her crimson eyes, with blue eyeshadow, and porcelain white skin. The other was a fiery red-head with emerald eyes ,and lightly tanned skin. Her hair put into two large pig-tails.

"Hey Kagome why are you laughing?" the red-head asked.

"Guys I'd Like you to meet Sango, She's my new friend , and is going to be hanging with us now." She said then, pointed to her.

"Hey! I'm Ayame , it's very nice to meet you!" -Pig tails said as she shook hands with her.

"You too." Sango said as she smiled timidly back at her.

"And I'm Kagura. I've heard about you. You're the new girl right. Sorry, we didn't get to meet you earlier. We had a little business to take care of some business yesterday, and most of this morning."

"It's alright. What matters is the present,and what we do then!" She said with a large smile on her face. Kagura returned it.

"So what's up with you two?" Ayame asked.

"WELL, we were just talking until Kikyo came over to do her daily bitching. THEN, she called Sango pathetic, and weird. SO Sango completely told her off! The look on Kikyo's face was absolutely priceless! Then we sat down after attendance to talk a little. After I told her about Kikyo, She said that she was a slutty, bitchy, retarded whore. That's why I was laughing when you guys came in." Kagome said , still laughing at the memory.

Ayame, and Kagura just sat there wide-eyed. Then , they broke out they regained their composure- both girls sighed. Then Kagura's face broke out into a grin.

"I like you, it's gonna be fun having you around!"

"Yeah , you can help us straighten out the bitches of this school! Yay!!" Ayame piped in randomly causing all four girls to laugh out heartily.

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Why are we doing this again?" InuYasha asked irritably.

"Because I have to see her again." Miroku answered calmly

"Then why did ya have to drag me along with you?"

"Because I know you like Kagome."

InuYasha blushed and then said "Yeah. So?"

"They have the same P.E. class." Miroku stated and smirked upon hearing the 'feh' signalizing the hot headed half demon's defeat as he turned to look the other way.

With that he pushed open the double doors to the gymnasium.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sango blushed , and hid her head in her hands as the other three girls kept teasing her about a certain violet-eyed crush of hers.

The other girls giggled at her shyness.

'Ugh. I can't take it anymore! They are suffocating me!' She thought.

So she sought refuge by getting up to hide. She knew they meant well. But she'd be damned if she let them see her blush as much as she was right now.

"Oof!"

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to..." But her voice trailed off as she realized that she had bumped into none other than _**'him'.**_

"Hey it was no problem..." He said calmly as he tried to calm her down , that is, until he realized who he was talking to. It was _**her.**_ The very girl that he was looking for. And here they were. Staring into each other's eyes. it seemed perfect until they were being gawked at with giggles , and a rather rude hanyou.

"Hey , you two done or should I leave you to your rather intimate business?" InuYasha asked , amusement evident in his voice.

He was right. They were quite a site to see. Sango was straddling his mid-section with her hands on his chest. She blushed profusely as she hurriedly struggled to get up. When she did she apologized to him. He just smiled, though he was very disappointed to have her off of him.

'Damn!' He thought as the wonderful sensation of her body was gone.

"It's alright, accidents happen." He gave her a warm smile.

They were caught up again in each other's eyes until Sango turned her head away mentally scolding herself.

_**'What is up with me ?! I just met him yesterday ,and I'm already falling for him! Ugh. Stupid emotions! Get a hold of yourself Sango! He isn't all that great. But those eyes are so... GAH! There I go again!'**_

Just as she finished her little discussion with her brain, a certain pair of strong arms wrapped around her pulling her close.

"Is something wrong Sango ? Are you sick? Your face is red, are you getting a fever?" Miroku asked worriedly as he put his forehead against hers.(A/N: That is actually a way to check someone's temperature.)

"Uh.... I'm alright. I just need to use the bathroom. I... gotta go . Sorry. Bye." She said stuttering as she pulled herself out of his embrace. much to his dismay. And with those few words, she left.

As he stared after her , with a worried expression , He asked himself if he was a little too forward.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked aloud.

"No duh idiot! How could you come on to her like that! She's been here two days , and you already make th poor girl embarrassed out of her skin!" Kagome scolded as she gave him numerous slaps upside the head.

"I didn't mean to... I just..."

She gave him an understanding smile.

"I know... But Sango's different. She's real shy, and you were embarrassing her in front of the whole gym. If you care for her , you'll be patient with her.."

Then Kagome ran off to check up on her friend.

"Sango! Sango! I'm coming Sango! her voice faded as she made her way into the other building.

"Wait to go idiot , ya scared 'em both off." InuYasha said.

"What are you guys doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to be class or something?" Kagura asked

"Well even though we were supposed to be eating lunch. But instead , he forced me to come here with him just so he could see that girl Sango." InuYasha said pouting at the sudden growling of his stomach.

Miroku sighed finally turning his disappointed expression toward the girls.

"Well what are you guys doing? Shouldn't you be doing laps on the track field or something?"

"Nah. Coach said she'd give us a break , considering that she had some inventory, and maintenance to take care of. She didn't want us in her way. So she told us that our assignment for today was to just relax."

"Wow. Lucky you guys." Miroku said , not really caring about their classes that much, mainly because a certain brunette's face was embedded into his mind as his heart was suddenly overwhelmed with guilt.


	6. A Gift From Hell

_She was trapped in a dark place of which she didn't know. The skies were black, and cloud less._

_Then she heard steps coming up behind her._

_Her breathing hitched at the moment the steps stopped right behind her. _

_She really hoped it wasn't who she thought it was"Why hello there Sango. Long time, no see. " Her heart stopped at the all-too- familiar voice whispering in her ear._

_So she did the thing that first came to her mind. She ran. _

"_Run as much as you please, you'll never get away from me." He taunted._

_She ran faster._

_He laughed cruelly at her effort to escape as he was right on her heels. Oh he was enjoying this chase._

_She sprinted ahead of him, tears stinging the corners of her eyes , that is, until she tripped- falling flat on her face._

_She began whimpering, letting tears stream down her cheeks. A tall shadow loomed over her body chuckling lowly. _

"_Too bad you didn't last long, I was just beginning to enjoy my time. But oh well, there are always other things we can do." _

_Throwing her an evil smirk, eyes flashing a predatorial red, he bent down revealing a sharp dagger. He brought it down her shirt slowly , ripping her clothes apart. Tearing each garment off with vicious lust. He was preparing to take the only thing she had left. So fear got the better of her. She let out a blood-curdling scream. Crying as her attacker laughed at her. And then, then he…_

She woke with a start, panting, with a cold sweat coating her body.

She looked all around her then collapsed on her bed wailing loudly. Her cries woke up her aunt , and companion. Lady Kaede rushed inside her room. She rushed over to her and embraced her.

"Dear what's wrong?"

She was answered by a sob , and a few stuttered 'He caught me' , ' He's taken everything', 'It's all gone now' , 'Mommy' , 'Daddy' , 'Kohaku…' . Violent sobs rocked her body. Lady Kaede didn't know what to do. So she just let her release all the years of pent up sadness and anger out.

She held her until she drifted back into a peaceful slumber. These nightmares come too often for her. And they weren't always as pleasant as the one she just had.. Memories of the horrid past continued to haunt her.

And they wouldn't end anytime soon.

A shrill sound screamed throughout the house. Sango was still tired from her nightmare the night before so Lady Kaede went to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hello, um… is Sango there?" A masculine voice on the other end answered.

"She is not available right now, can I take a message, and a name please?"

"Uh… Yeah . Could you tell her Miroku called? And that I _**really **_need to talk to her."

"I'll give her your message." Kaede responded with a tired voice.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for bothering you."

"It was no problem at all dear. I'm sure Sango will be glad to hear from you." She said reassuringly.

"Thank you so much ma'am."

"My pleasure dear. Goodbeye."

"Beye."

Miroku laid back down on his bed , giving a sigh of exasperation.

Sango slowly rose from her covers. But as soon as she did, a throbbing headache brought her hand to her aching temple, feeling it vibrate at the mere touch.

She staggered to her feet, struggling to get her feet to cooperate with her.

Upon entering the bathroom she felt strange all of a sudden. There were strange tingling sensations lingering on her skin.

But she just dismissed it as just a case of discomfort.

After finishing her daily routine of this Saturday morning, she peered through the mirror , inspecting herself. But when she raised her hand to move a stray lock of light brown hair away, she noticed something strange on her arm. There were inferno-like markings present on her pale skin. She let out a screech of fear. But they only grew more intese, and caused a flesh burning like pain to course throughout her body.

She cried out in excruciating pain.

But that only worsened the effects.

She clutched her head tightly in her hands letting out an ear-piecing scream before she collapsed on the marble floor with a 'thud'.

Unmoving as her breath became shallow, and her heart slowed to a stop.

**MUST READ AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Well there ya guys go!

Hope you liked it ! Beyez!!!!!

Peace YazzyBoo!

P.S. I know it was short, but the next chapter will make up for it I promise!

P.S. Gasp! What just happened?! I still don't know where I'm going with this fic.

However I must ask a did I get this idea from? Hint: A book , but what book.

First one to answer correctly will get a sneak peek revised version of my new fic:???????. Yah , still workin on it but watever! It's a whole new plot and is really awesome-or so I've been told by many of my friends, and teachers. The people who read my weekly newspaper have also commented positively on it. It's my best work yet so far, and I could really use the support. You guys don't have to if you don't want to- I just felt like this story was kind of bland.

P.S.S. School is now back in , so the updates are gonna be a bit slow. Thanks again, and I love you all!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**Especially**_** Sxyinubab and myguardianangel45!**


	7. Friends

Listen, yeah I know I haven't updated in forever but I think this chapter is not worth that long wait but I poured my heart, soul, and time writing this. I'm pretty sure the length qualifies (hopefully) your tastes. I'm going to start doing this every week and I'm going to try my best to satisfy you guys. Thanks for waiting. Oh and thank my best friend and Wifey (no, I am not a lesbian- we're just really close besties. It's something we students came up with.) JazminRawrsx3 for motivating (and threatening XP) me to write this chapter.

Well, without further stalling, I YazzyBoo present to you-

Friends

Her hazel eyes scanned the hallway looking for her salvation. Sango was trying her best to seem inconspicuous. Her friends and a certain somebody were searching for her. Ever since the "Incident" at the Gym, she was unable to contact any of her new friends. Her hands reached instinctively to her cotton clad arms at the sharp remembrance. The memory of the excruciating pain she had endured brought out a shudder from Sango. The ebony marks remained all-too-noticeable on her arms. It was convenient that she wore a black long sleeve sweater, which concealed the marks from any eyes to witness.

What happened the day prior was something she could not explain. For some reason, the situation bugged her and made her curious. It almost felt like this was something she should know about, or… remember. However, every time she made an attempt to find _something _about it in her mind, something slapped her away with a burning fierceness that would have scalded her, had it been physical.

A warm hand fell on her shoulder bringing her out of her thoughts. The sudden warmth making it's way through her cotton sweater and engulfing her frigid skin with a warming delight made her spine go rigid with surprise. She spun around quickly, causing her back to slam against her locker. Her wide chestnut eyes met a pair of indigo.

Her stance calmed down a degree at the familiarity of the boy standing before her. Miroku looked her over once then directed his eyes back to her face. "You cold"? He asked with a concerned expression. She gave him a sheepish smile and said "A little". He removed his navy blue sports jacket and gave it to her. "Here", he said "this should keep you warm".

She took the jacket politely, stuttering a thanks.

"Err… um… thank you."

A silence permeated the air between them and they stood there just staring at each other, unsure of what to say to one another.

He stood there before her in a stately manner, dressed in a pair of loose fitting dark blue jeans, which faded slightly at the knees, a gray knit sweater, and a pair of sneakers. Her eyes roved over his face. His skin was a golden tan; the near violet eyes a great contrast. Little things about his face caught her interest. The raven locks shadowing slightly over his eyes, the pair of glasses that lounged slightly on the bridge of his straight nose, the prominent cheekbones, and the angular jaw line, his arrogant chin, the perfect, full lips, how the stubble of early adulthood didn't age his appearance.

She noticed his perfect lips were moving and she realized he was talking.

"… But I think it would come out stupid".

"Huh"? She asked.

He laughed.

A rogue velvety laugh that made Sango's heart flutter.

The piercing screech of the bell cut him off. They both looked to each other quietly.

"I…uh…got to go, um thanks again for the jacket". She reminded shyly.

He grinned back at her, flashing his perfect teeth.

"No problem". He said still smiling at her.

She began walking down the hallway to her class before a warm sensation wrapped around her wrist. She looked back at Miroku questioningly.

"Um…uh… never mind…sorry". He said before racing down the hallway opposite to hers.

* * *

Luckily Sango made it to her next class before the bell rang. She made her way quickly to her seat by Kagome. She glanced at her friend and saw the look of worry etched into her sweet features. Kagome began scrawling messily on a sheet of paper then passed the little envelope she folded towards Sango. Sango soundlessly unfolded the message and looked up, making sure the teacher wasn't paying attention. It was a good thing Sango's former school was six chapters ahead of this one. Besides, Algebra II wasn't something she exactly needed help with.

She looked at the note before her and began reading.

"Hey Sango, is everything alright? You left early on Friday and didn't answer the phone all weekend".

Sango scribbled a quick reply before passing the note back to Kagome.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I was just feeling sick and didn't get the chance to call you. Sorry ".

Kagome read the message and looked at Sango, still a little unsure.

"Sango. Are we friends"?

Sango wrote a response then slid the note back to her.

"Of course we are".

Kagome wrote back.

"And that you can tell me anything, right"?

Sango wrote back.

"Yes, anything".

Kagome wrote something else with a frown.

"And you're sure nothing's wrong"?

"_Positive"._ She wrote and threw Kagome one of her best reassurance smiles.

Kagome must have bought it since she returned her smile twice as bright.

"_Great, 'cause I got big news to tell you later. Oh, P.S. Let's hang out at the school garden at lunch, ok? I have something to do first and I'll gather the girls and we can talk. __ So garden at lunch time ok?"_

Sango gave her a nod and a smile, and then gestured toward the teacher in a suggestion that they should pay attention. Sango didn't like lying to Kagome, but what would she tell her? That she has weird fire markings on her arms and that she thinks some magic curse caused it?

No way.

She wasn't really lying to her anyways, she really did feel sick all weekend.

"Idiot". A gruff voice said

The fist belonging to the voice slammed down on Miroku's head. InuYasha's topaz eyes narrowed in distaste at his best friend.

"You didn't ask her out"? He growled from his position leaning against his locker.

Miroku put his books in their proper positions atop his locker and spoke quietly.

"I don't know how I can do that InuYasha, I probably scared her off last Friday, and I haven't apologized yet. It's just I don't know, ok? She's…unapproachable. I think I'm going to have to let he r be comfortable with me before I can do anything. Get me"? he explained.

"Yeah, yeah , I got'cha. But hey, I got someone to meet up with right now, ok? But look", he said nudging him to look through the windows in the hallways of Nakamora High. "Looks like you won't be so lonely while I'm gone, eh"? InuYasha teased mischievously. Miroku smirked.

'He's trying to get rid of me, but I got to give him credit, it's a pretty goodass way to do so.' Miroku thought.

"Later buddy, and good luck". InuYasha said patting his shoulder.

"Yeah, good luck with Kagome, InuYasha". Miroku called over his shoulder.

InuYasha looked back at Miroku with a horrified expression but turned away, racing back on his way. Miroku chuckled to himself on the way to the entrance of the school garden. He noticed her indulged in a rather thick book beneath the shade of a great red oak. The weather was better around the afternoon, warmer and breezy.

He stood awed, watching her long, flowing, russet-brown hair moving with the wind then descending back to it's rightful position fanning out around her lithe, graceful form. She sat regally at the picnic table, as perfect and still as a statue carved out of marble. Her angelic, serene face revealing every time the wind blew east. He got nervous and began to ponder just leaving this for another time.

What was this girl doing to him? Big Shot Senior Lecher Miroku Houshi was getting all worked up over a sophomore girl who looked incapable of the smallest of labors. She was just so perfect to him. She had a certain innocence and intelligence he didn't find in other girls. She was indeed…unique. He worked up his nerve and began walking toward her. He silently took the seat beside her and spoke gently.

"Hey".

She looked at him and said quietly with a blush "Hi".

"What are you reading there"? he asked.

She closed her book on its bookmark and handed it to him. He turned the large, black book in his hands and read the title.

"_The Host"._ He said, interested in her taste of literature.

"Is it any good"? he asked.

Sango nodded quietly with a small smile. Miroku sighed and averted his eyes downward.

"Listen, I…I want to apologize for Friday. I didn't mean to scare you off, I just wanted to get closer to you. But I was wrong to be so forward and traumatize you like that. I'm sorry".

Sango reached over the table and grabbed one of his big hands in her two small ones and said

"It's okay Miroku, I forgive you".

Miroku's ears pricked at the beautiful way his name sounded on her gorgeous lips, how his name sounded like a song with her musical voice. His name sounded so… right when she said it.

"You know my name ". He said amazed.

She smiled and said "Of course I do".

Miroku was absolutely beaming. He grabbed her hands in his and pulled her up with him.

"Sango, does this mean were friends now"? he asked hopefully, his eyes wide and adorable like a five-year-old anticipating ice cream on a hot summer day.

Sango laughed a wind chime laugh. He stared down at her with adoring eyes and awaited her answer.

"Yes Miroku, we're friends". She said.

That did it. Miroku blew up. He lifted her up in a bone-crushing bear hug and twirled her in his big arms.

"That's great! Thanks Sango! You're the best"! he exclaimed.

Sango, in Miroku's arms was blushing furiously. She tried hard hiding it from the curious eyes of the other students and the twinkling eyes of Miroku.

"Miroku! Put me down! People are staring"! Sango whispered harshly.

Miroku just laughed but nonetheless cooperated.

Her entire face was a pretty shade of fuchsia when he finally set Sango down-dazed and embarrassed.

He stared at her face and grinned, the edges of his smile nearly reaching his eyes.

"Hey! There's the beautiful blush I love"! He exclaimed

Sango hid her face in her sweater and started hitting him blindly.

The bell rang and their personal crowd began to dissipate.

"Aw man, now are fun has to stop". He said with a fake pout.

"_Fun"? _Sango asked incredulously, but still couldn't help the upturn of the corners of her mouth.

It was hard to be upset around him. His happiness just radiated off of him in huge waves and she couldn't help smiling every time she even _thought_ of him. He chuckled his heart-warming laugh and her smile grew bigger.

"Yes, fun. I like hanging out with you Sango. So, maybe we could hang out after school today"? he asked.

"Sure". Sango said.

"Awesome! See you after school"! he yelled over his shoulder with a wave.

She waved back and went on her way to Physics smiling and anticipating the end of the day.

I cannot express to you how sorry I am for keeping you waiting this whole time, and I really AM sorry. Please forgive me and review. Tell me how I can improve, what mistakes I've made, and I won't blame you if you scold me.

Guys, really thank JazminRawrsx3- my best friend and Wifey for shoving me off my butt and FORCING me to update. She is an amazing writer and I'm glad she joined Fan Fiction (finally XP), and she is 10 times the writer I am and won't slack off.

Was this long enough for you sxyinubab?

Thanks to all my reviewers and good luck with your stories because I will be checking them out right now. xP

I love you all and PLEASE forgive me 4 being so lazy.

P.S. Jazmin- I'm looking forward to reading your story and I WILL attack you for every mistake you make lol , I'm just kidding Jazzy , but seriously upload your story.


	8. Hold Me

Kagome stood atop the school building, anxiety etched into her disposition 'What if he doesn't come?' she thought worriedly.

Just then a slam was heard behind her. She twirled around, only to have her eyes meet with a pair of nervous, golden orbs. His gaze nearly made her dizzy. There he stood in all his glory, one hand stiffly aginst the obliterated door. His chest was heaving.

'He didn't run all the way here, did he?' she thought suprisedly.

She pushed her thoughts aside, taking him in. With dishelved clothing, sweating skin, and messy hair Kagome would have thought he had just finished a marathon.

"InuYasha" she gasped out.

Very slowly, he began walking toward her. He straightened up in front of her, making him seem all the much larger.

Kagome couldn't help the gasp that escaped her lips. Of all the times she spent marvelling at his beauty from afar, it had never even came close to this...this intimacy. InuYasha's eyes gazed down at her with such intensity, that Kagome thought she'd catch on fire.

Kagome took up the oppurtunity and revelled in his features. She'd never had the actual chance of examining him like this, but she treasured those few short moments she recieved.

He was a walking angel. InuYasha was exotic. He was more otherworldly than anyone she had ever seen. Sure, he wasn't as ethereal as his stoic, older brother Sesshoumaru, but InuYasha had a magnetic humanity that had captivated her so.

Kagome hesitantly lifted her eyes to his face. Her eyes noticably widened at the...vulnerability in his usually hard demeanor. His rogue voice, so full of emotion, broke her from her thoughts.

"I-I needed to see you Kagome" he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Y-You needed to see m-me? W-Why?" she asked, stuttering.

"I...can't be friends with you anymore Kagome" he said solemnly.

oxOXoxOXoxo

Tears pricked Kagome's eyes, her bottom lip quivered, and her heart constricted in her chest painfully. She couldn't help it, her legs gave way beneath her and she expected to feel the cold, hard cement under her knees. She waited for the impact, time froze in front of her, but instead of the scraping ground, she fell into muscular arms embrace her tightly.

She didn't react, didn't pull away, didn't sob numerous 'whys' at him. She just laid there, tears flowing silently down her face.

InuYasha felt guilty about what he said, but what he was holding inside of him needed to be said. She was too much for him. She haunted his thoughts, dreams, and indulgences. She would only hurt herself if she continued to care for him the way she did.

"I don't want you hurt Kagome, I want you to be happy..." he paused. "I-I don't know what I'd do if you were caused pain, and it was because of me."

Kagome's throat choked up. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of his voice. The very voice that she..loved.

She lifted her head to his. "Y-You think th-that you'd h-hurt me?" she croaked.

InuYasha shook his head and turned his head to the side, avoiding her eyes. Those grey-blue eyes reminded him of the color of the sky following the aftermath of a long storm.

"Not think, Kagome, I know" he said adamantly.

Kagome gripped the front of his chool uniform and spoke clearly, despite shining tears in her eyes refusing to fall.

"You think that you'd hurt me by being with me InuYasha." she stated "Don't you even realize that what you're saying now hurts me?" Kagome paused.

InuYasha remained silent, his head inclined toward the ground.

Fresh tears formed in her eyes and Kagome put her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her.

"I-I love you InuYasha..." she whispered. She waited and waited but got no response from him. She got up and ran away from him, running down the stairs. She tripped on the second to last step and curled in on herself at the base of the stairs.

oxOXoxOXox

InuYasha was paralyzed. This was exactly why he couldn't risk being with her! He didn't want any weaknesses, no one to hold him back. His inner demon was warning him. Trying to make him accept the fact that she simply was _not_ good for him.

But then there was his damned human side that yearned for her nearness, her touch, her _voice_. The part of him that wanted to kiss her, hold her tight, and protect her.

Does she even know what she does to him?

He felt complete with her in his arms, felt disturbed and uncomfortable toward her tears, blissful when hearing her laugh.

InuYasha growled at this newfound weakness.

'Oh well,' he thought with dismay. 'Not much I can do about it now'

oxOXoxOXox

Above her wracking sobs, Kagome could hear faintly in the distance someone approaching her. She couldn't make out from which side, but she didn't care.

She sniffled tearfully, everything was gone.

Her dignity, her hope, her meaning.

All gone.

Another heaving sob assaulted her body, and she curled in more on herself, attempting to hold the pieces of her heart in place in her chest.

She shut her eyes and let the tears slip down on the ground shamelessly.

InuYasha found her at the bottom of the stairs curled up in a fetal position, crying. His heart instantly dropped to his stomach, feeling endless guilt take over him.

He fell to his knees by her side unnoticably. The salty scent of tears hit his nose, as it had when he was making his way to her, but the scent got stronger as with each step he took down the stairs. Her scent overwhelmed him- one of vanilla, lavender, and now- salt.

InuYasha hastily gathered her up in his arms, burying his face in the crook of her neck, unable to face her. Kagome ceased her sobbing to realize that she was no longer on the floor, but in the arms of the same man that was the reason she was there in the first place. Before she could rub the blurriness out of her eyes, he spoke.

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean to make you cry, I meant to prevent you from getting hurt, but I just...just couldn't realize that-I need you. I don't want you hurt Kagome, I'll only hurt you..." he paused, happy to hear that she'd stopped crying.

"I thought that this was for the best, but when you started crying, all I wanted to do was pull you in my arms and never let you go." he said, this time gathering up the courage to look her in the eyes.

Her vision blurry, the salt making it all the much harder to see; however, she was still able to make out the features in his painstakingly entrancing beauty. If this wasn't such a serious moment, she would have laughed at his appearance and teased him about his drooping puppy ears.

He sat in front of her with his carelessly tattered uniform, his bangs falling messily over his eyes, ebony eyebrows furrowed in worry, and guilt in his eyes. InuYasha was stressed and vulnerable at this moment. He'd never seemed that way in front of her before.

An image of the usually grumpy InuYasha popped in her mind. He was usually calm and collected, though a little cranky, still self-assured. That is though-if you don't upset him.

An image of InuYasha himself embedded itself in Kagome's memory- a happy one. By now, she had memorized every feature of him. The arrogant jaw-line, his up-lifting corner of a smirk, the impeccably flawless tan skin of his, those molten-gold eyes of his. That InuYasha was grizzly, sarcastic, and un-touchable; the one standing before her was the exact opposite.

He lifted Kagome up to her feet in front of him, InuYasha well over a foot taller than her. He kept her in his embrace, one clawed hand reaching up to caress the side of her face. Unknowingly she leaned into it, a confused look on her face.

"The truth is Kagome, is that I love you." InuYasha spoke, his voice no longer void of emotion, but full of adoration.

Kagome nearly tripped over her words, her heart beating as if it itself was in a race. She looked him in the eye, a doe-like innocence in her own.

"Y-You do?" she asked.

InuYasha smirked. Kagome's eyes widened. She expected him to break her again by saying 'No dummy, I don't. I just wanted you to stop your blubbering.' But he did something that surprised her, the last thing that she thought he'd do, and the thing that she'd always dreamed of him doing.

He kissed her.

oxOXoxOXox

Yeah, that's where I'll leave it for now. I know I'm a ditz and a horrible author, but bear with me. This year is going to be hectic. Just started high school :P This chapter was supposed to be much longer, but my computer's being difficult.

Hopefully I'll have the next chapter by the end of this week. Thank you for your patience, and PLEASE review(:

Beye for now my FanFictioners:D


End file.
